Scrying Stone
Scrying Stones are found in many areas. When interacted with, they give an aerial view of the local area they are situated in. While this view follows a predefined camera motion, it is actually a live image, as sometimes other players can be seen in it. Using all Scrying Stones of an area is an exploration achievement. Note: Some of the location names are the actual map names. Use the coordinates, can't go wrong there. Known Scrying Stones: Protector's Enclave *Hall of Justice (1062, 924) *Protector's Enclave (1069, 1284) *Moonstone Mask (-139, 706) Blacklake District *Blacklake (262, 1988) - Next to the row boat that is next to the first broken ship. *The Tatters (780, 2248) - Near the broken bridge. *Lakeside (522, 1590) - Behind a tree and a bush Tower District *Fallen Tower Tavern (290, 1191) - Visible from the campfire; on top of rocks to the right of the door to the tavern. *Merchant's Square (733, 1116) - In the square dead end to the west of merchant guild hall on the map. *The Cloak Tower (1295, 393) - Behind the right banner at the gate before going to the Cloak Tower. Blackdagger Ruins *Broken Crown Inn (730, 160) - On the other side of the lake behind the inn. *Raven Cliff Beach (-599, 105) - On top of the cave at the lowest area of the beach. *Blackdagger Keep (506, 1303) - At the main gate of the keep,, look down the ledge after going up the ramp. Neverdeath Graveyard *Craftman's Rest (659, 57) – Behind the left row of statues. *Pauper's Field (-344, -265) – On top of a boulder to the right of the bridge that leads to the left corner of the map. *Graveyard of Neverdeath (142, -496) – Hidden by tree on stone ledge near campfire. Helm's Hold *Reflecting Pool (1799, 658) – On the top of a pillar that stands near the entrance of the pool. *The Watcher's Forest (1210, 1849) – Above campfire. *Helms Hold Keep (876, 1717) – On the top of a building. Ebon Downs *Temple of Kelemvor (959, 1434) – Under the Bridge. *Village of Grimhollow (299, 1666) – Far ravine along the broken wall. *The Royal Rise (1351, 1000) – Hidden next to a tree on the mound of the first crypt outside of Kelemvor. Vellosk *Thunder Ridge (3093, 2199) – Hidden behind tree on your right. *Hunter's Path (2840, 1832) – Hidden behind tree on top of rocks. *Elder Rock (2668, 3293) – Hidden behind tree on 1st stone ledge on your right. Pirates' Skyhold *The Wreck (918, 1655) – On a huge rock. *Skull Fortress (2200, 1905) – On the ledge overlooking the waterfall *Market Square (3229, 2063) - On the back of the building Icespire Peak *Icepire Peak (2135, 760) – On top of wooden structure near the top right corner of Prospector Ridge. *Lakkar's Folly (2119, 3673) - Just before Icespire's Frozen Heart. guarded by a Grunt an Wolf. *Fallen Axe Bridge (2651, 3030) - On the ledge before the bridge. The Chasm *Field of Nightmares (-13069, -1124) – Behind a wall in the NE corner on a ledge at the second camp, Fort Precipice (first area). *Cathedral of Madness (-19, 689) – Inside the top of a house at the Unhallowed Grounds(second area). *The Crystal Caves (13359, -1810) – To the left in a ledge after exiting the first camp(third area). Rothe Valley *Rothe Farms (607, 1870) – On a ledge in the mountain *Slave Camp (491, 1676) – On Top of the Building *New Xorlarrin (424, 450) – South of the river Mount Hotenow *Hotenow's Shattered Peak (The Charred Woods) (2525, 1333) – Down near the lava on the east side of the map *Fireguard Fortress (763, 1598) – To the right side below the start of the bridge leading to the last camp. *Hotenow Caldera (1168, 966) – On a ledge above a small lava pool. Fiery Pit *Crystal Fields (1162,263) On top of a building Whispering Caverns *Steelshear Mines (1205,1048) – On a rails above you. *Zesranea (471,460) – Behind a spire. *The Sept (5865,1372) – on a cube. Gauntlgrym Ruins *The Pumps Luskan (472,1447) – Delzoun (1577,602) *The Grand Forge Luskan (516,418) – Delzoun (1543,1629) *The Great Hall Luskan (772,863) – Delzoun (1280,1185) Sharandar *New Sharandar (2814,990) – On the right at the end of the entrance ramp. *Heart of the Grove (1411,856) – Left of the end of the bridge, behind a hill. *Barbican Ruins (904,3456) - Right side of the wall on top left corner of the map Dread Ring *Skull of Lorragauth (2579,2479) – On the Top of the Gate *The Excavation (2011,2895) - look up *The Dread Spire (2519, 1966) - Jump over spikes and walk along the edge of cliff. Category:Objects